A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou
by AppleGreed
Summary: Un jour dans la vie de notre Gakuenchou préférée avec le matin, l'aprem et le soir. ShizNat Traduction
1. Matin

**A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou**

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède rien... Histoire déjà traduite par glowie du chinois en anglais et moi de l'anglais en français, quelqu'un est partant pour la traduire en espagnol, allemand ? X)

**Note :** Cette traduction me permet de soulager ma conscience car demain j'ai mon Bac de SVT mais je n'ai pas commencé à réviser – aucune envie :p – je m'y mettrai ce soir... peut-être. (la flemmardise peut être fatale)

Explication très courte, la journée est partagée en 3 parties : matin, aprèm et soir et il y a un auteur par partie. Voilà, maintenant :

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Morning**

**écrit par hynobius**

**

* * *

**

Le commencement d'une journée.

7 heure du matin, la chambre du Gakuenchou de Garderobe, Natsuki Kruger...

Juste à temps, Natsuki Kruger ouvrit les yeux.

« Ah ! »

Repoussant les couvertures, elle entreprit de se redresser quand elle nota... assise à ses côtés une paire de yeux rouges éblouissants... Sans ciller, ils étaient focalisés sur elle.

« Shi-zu-ru ! » hurla-t-elle.

Rapidement elle attrapa les couvertures, les ramena sur elle et les enroula autour de son corps.

Rageant , elle regarda la femme sournoise qui pouvait rôder autour silencieusement - la star des Otomes, Shizuru Viola.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de faire ça tous les jours ! »

« Faire quoi tous les jours ? »

Ornant son visage, un sourire de marque de fabrique, un sourire toujours élégant !

Cependant, celui-ci était distinctement différent de celui qu'elle donnait aux autres habituellement. C'était sa version 'réservée à Natsuki', celui en coin machiavélique disant : « J'aime juste te taquiner, Natsuki. »

Faire quoi tous les jours ? Elle avait réellement le courage de mettre ce sourire et demander 'Faire quoi tous les jours ?'

Se préparant à aller à l'encontre de la réplique exaspérante de Shizuru, Natsuki ouvrit la bouche... seulement pour... découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait rien trouver à répondre.

Bien, elle ne pouvait certainement pas répondre par ; « Pourrais-tu arrêter de te faufiler dans ma chambre tous les matins aussi tôt pour m'observer me réveiller et m'habiller ? » Pas moyen ! Shizuru allait passer une super journée avec ça !

« Ara, ara, Natsuki est encore timide comme toujours ! »

Gardant son sourire élégant, sa voix attirante, une voix unique avec un accent d'une origine inconnue, elle continua : « Natsuki, tu ne sais pas que j'ai déjà vu ton corps de nombreuses fois ? »

Ce que Shizuru insinuait par 'déjà vu' se référait à leur période étudiante quand elles prenaient des leçons de piscine ensemble.

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais encore tous les jours ? »

Natsuki, le corps complètement caché sous les couvertures laissant uniquement sa tête exposée, brailla :

« Parce que je voulais voir si je pouvais être suffisamment chanceuse pour attraper Natsuki en train de dormir nue ! »

Le regard abattu de Shizuru se fixa sur le corps bien caché de Natsuki. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sentir les frissons remonter sa colonne vertébrale.

Ces yeux vermeils semblait équipés de la vision rayon-x ; capable de voir sous les couvertures et plus. Se sentant comme si elle restait nue devant Shizuru, Natsuki sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

Décidant qu'elle avait besoin de cacher son visage aussi, elle rentra rapidement la tête.

Scrutant à travers les couvertures, son regard vert projeta à la responsable de son embarra, de sa frustration et de sa colère des regards polaires, reçus par une Shizuru manifestement amusée.

« Je n'ai pas une telle habitude ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Son comportement habituel, complètement inconvenable avec la sérieuse, calme et cool image quotidienne qu'elle maintenait devant quelques otomes, étudiants aussi bien que les diplomates de divers pays.

« Ara, ara, pourquoi es-tu autant furieuse ? »

Shizuru se pencha soudainement en avant, son visage juste à quelques centimètres de celui de Natsuki.

'Ahhh... le visage complètement rouge de Natsuki est trooooooop mignon !'

« Je ne tiendrai pas compte personnellement si Natsuki voulait de me rendre visite et me regarder me réveiller et m'habiller tous les matins ! »

Natsuki, les yeux dardés sans but, bredouilla, « Je ne partage pas les mêmes hobbys que les tiens ! »

« Natsuki- »

Shizuru fit exprès de trainer la dernière syllabe comme si elle remontait un poisson attrapé. Sentant le fil de son cœur étant ramené, le cœur de Natsuki était sorti de ces confinements et laissé flottant en plein ciel.

« Ara, ara, les mots de Natsuki sont blessants. Tu me fais paraitre comme si je suis un de ces maniaques sexuels timbrés qui aiment voir les gens nus. Natsuki de tous les autres devrait savoir que je suis uniquement intéressée au corps nu de Natsuki ! » Ne reprenant pas d'air, Shizuru finit l'émoi de mots en une seule expiration.

Quand Shizuru se pencha plus prés, sa faible, unique mais intoxicant douce flagrance commença à s'infiltrer dans l'être de Natsuki ; quand chacunes partagèrent le souffle de l'autre. Les mots de Natsuki commencèrent à devenir embrumé...

Sans rien pouvoir faire, flottant sur un nuage, différentes tintes de rouge continuèrent de se répandre sur tout leur hôte. Recherchant la base de ses oreilles elles grimpèrent rapidement tout le chemin jusqu'à sa tête. L'accompagnement grandit d'ardeur, incapable de trouver un exécutoire convenable, se trouvant elles-même conjuguées ensemble. Une légère vapeur ressemblant à une spirale pouvait être vue être graduellement libérée de sa tête.

« Tu... tu... »

'Haha !' Voyant une très très rouge et chauffée Natsuki apparemment sur le point d'éclater des vaisseaux sanguins, Shizuru décida que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et se leva.

'Si je prolonge cette séance plus longtemps, je pense que même les couvertures seront en feu. »

Elle approcha gracieusement la porte de la chambre ; plaçant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Au fait, Natsuki. » dit-elle, se tournant et la surprenant bondir hors des couvertures, les mains tendues recherchant pour ses vêtements situés à un endroit peu accessible, et figeait au le milieu de la dite action.

En pleine vue, sa lingerie sexy de couleur blanche dessinant son magnifique corps... laissant peu à l'imagination.

« Si Natsuki voulait venir et me regarder me réveiller et m'habiller, informe moi avant s'il te plaît. »

La voix de Shizuru était calme mais ces yeux à ce moment brulaient de désir.

« Que je puisse me préparer. » continua-t-elle.

« Préparer pour quoi ? » Demanda d'un air penaud, une Natsuki encore étourdie.

« Pour dormir nue bien sûr ! »

Les yeux rouges intenses balayèrent avidement le corps de Natsuki, détaillant chaque courbe.

« J'attends avec impatience la visite de Natsuki ! »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre.

À l'extérieur de la chambre de Natsuki, le dos contre la porte, son cœur battait sauvagement et elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

'Presque... Je ne pouvais presque plus me contrôler moi-même !'

Pendant ce temps... dans la chambre...

Elle se sentait comme si toutes ses forces la quittaient, sapées par le regard plutôt torride de Shizuru, elle s'affala dans son lit.

Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine, son corps tout entier rougit comme une crevette cuite.

« Te regarder te réveiller ? J'ai de meilleures choses à faire ! »

Mais son esprit, ayant décider de fonctionner de lui-même, était déjà déjà entrain d'imaginer une panoplie d'images provocantes d'une Shizuru plus que nue !

Son souffle s'accéléra.

Ahh... le commencement d'une nouvelle journée marquante !

* * *

Remarque :

Le nom de l'auteur est hynobius et l'article original peut se trouver sur :

http :/ www . yamibo . com ?tid15336

J'espère que vous aimez, dans ce cas je traduis la suite ;)


	2. Aprèsmidi

**A Day in the Life of Gakuenchou**

**Traductrice : Applegreed**

Je suis pas super contente de ma traduction mais bon : Enjoy as even =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Afternoon**

**Ecrit par asuka**

**

* * *

**

Plus ? C'est déjà le dix-septième ! Tu peux vraiment porter tout ça ? Hrrmpph! Et ce que c'est que ce sourire ? Tu es vraiment AUSSI contente ?

Bien que assise devant le bureau de la Directrice… son bureau, le regard de Natsuki était partout sauf ici. Se concentrant sur une silhouette vêtue de pourpre plutôt que sur son bureau.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son bureau, elle pouvait clairement voir la silhouette toujours gracieuse même quand ses bras étaient remplis avec des paquets cadeaux, souriant chaudement vers un groupe d'étudiants poussant des cris perçants.

Habituellement quand il y a cours de cuisine, Shizuru était certaine de recevoir beaucoup de desserts comme des cookies ou des gâteaux faits par les étudiantes elles-mêmes.

Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Natsuki, faisant presque la moue, tourna la tête, vexée. Elle vit que Yukariko voulait dire quelque chose mais hésiter, elle fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda-t-elle, une haute agitation était évidente dans sa voix.

" Gakuenchou… c'est à l'envers… " Reprit-elle pas entièrement certaine du comportement à adopter, si elle devait parler de ses observations.

Stupéfaite, elle regarda rapidement le papier dans ses mains, un rapport que lui avait donnée plus tôt Yukariko sur les résultats des examens des élèves.

A part le fait que le rapport était froissé sous son inconscient traitement, le rapport, qu'elle tenait maintenant depuis un moment… était en effet à l'envers.

Rouge d'embarrassement, elle massa vigoureusement son front et grogna.

" Peut-être Gakuenchou est fatiguée ? Vous avez besoin de vous reposer ? " Heureusement, le cœur tendre et concerné de Yukariko manqua de noter la réelle raison derrière le manque de concentration de la Directrice.

" Je vais bien. Mlle Yukariko, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail. Une fois que j'ai fini de lire le rapport, je le replacerai sur votre bureau. "

" Ohh… bien alors. " Dit Yukariko avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Remarquant qu'elle était seule maintenant, Natsuki claqua le rapport sur la table.

C'était de la faute de Shizuru ! Tout était de la faute de Shizuru ! Argh ! Pourquoi affectait-elle toujours mes émotions comme ça.

Par d'innombrables fois, les nombreuses tentatives de Natsuki pour punir Shizuru en arrêtant de lui parler et la bouder échouer misérablement.

Prenons ce matin par exemple, pile à l'heure elle appararut dans sa chambre, sans invitation, une fois de plus !

Pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, elle a essaya de lui montrer son mécontentement en l'ignorant.

Finalement, Shizuru a arrêta de parler. Se sentant fière d'elle-même pensant qu'elle avait finalement gagné, elle a été décontenancée quand elle entendit son nom épellé douvement dans son oreille. Surprise, elle releva la tête pour trouver le visage de Shizuru juste en face d'elle.

…ton visage est taché par la sauce tomate.

C'est vrai. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit et avant que Natsuki puisse se reprendre elle sentit quelque chose mouillée, chaude et douce… sur son visage…

Une vive admission d'aire résonna jusqu'au le couloir. En ce qui concerne ce qui c'est passé après, il vaut mieux ne pas en parler.

Se débarrassant des couverts qu'elle avait dans la main à l'instant, Natsuki -le visage rouge en ébullition- s'enfuit de la scène.

" Cette Shizuru ! "

Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ! C'était un restaurant public ! Il y avait tellement de monde !

Cette seule pensée lui rappela efficacement la brulante rougeur se propageant sur son visage.

Arpentant rageusement son bureau, absorbée à marmonner des phrases inaudibles sous son souffle, Natsuki n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus seule.

" Qui y a-t-il à mon propos ? "

Une unique et gentille voix remplit la pièce. Sa propriètaire était apparemment réjouie de ce dont elle était témoin.

Elle se figea. Tournant difficilement, elle fut accueillie par une Shizuru hautement amusée qui semblait manifestement apprécier ce moment.

" Shiz… Shizuru ! Quand es-tu rentrée ? "

" Hmmm… quand tu as dit 'Cette Shizuru'. "

Elle s'approcha avec grâce de la table de Natsuki et plaça gentiment une tasse de thé rouge très chaud et un plateau de cookies.

" C'est l'heure du thé. Après un jour si rempli Natsuki devrait se reposer. "

S'allongeant dans le dossier de sa chaise de cuir elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plat de cookies. Elle fit légèrement la moue en détournant le regard.

" Je n'en veux pas. "

" Hmm ? "

" J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cookies. "

Hrrmppphh. Pas moyen que je mange ce que tes fans t'ont donnée !

Bien sûr… Natsuki n'exprima pas la seconde partie de sa pensée.

" … Je les ai faits moi-même tu sais… Natsuki ne veut vraiment pas essayer ? "

Shizuru expliqua comme si elle pouvait penser que cela ennuierait Natsuki.

" Eh ? Tu fais aussi… "

Malédictions ! Bien qu'elle rattrapa sa propre bavure mais elle en avait déjà bien trop dit.

" Aussi ? "

La vision de Shizuru se dirigea de l'endroit où Natsuki était assise à la large fenêtre derrière elle, un sourire connu se formant.

" Ara ara… Natsuki devrait savoir mieux que personne que je ne lui offrirais jamais ce que d'autres m'ont donnée. "

Sensuellement elle fit son chemin pour contourner le grand bureau, jusqu'au côté de la chaise de Natsuki. Se baissant lentement, elle plaça ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille : " Es-tu… jalouse ? "

Quand elle parla, le souffle de Shizuru portant l'unique parfum de sa propriétaire remplit les sens de Natsuki.

Comme si au bon moment, les joue de Natsuki tournait au rouge brillant. Instinctivement elle s'éloigna dans une tentative désespérée de mettre de la distance entre elles.

" Bien sûr que non ! Et ne viens pas aussi près ! "

Avec un sourire séducteur, elle se rapprocha immédiatement. S'asseyant sur les genoux de Natsuki, elle encercla ses bras autour de son coup.

" C'est vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me semble que l'expression de Natsuki et ses mots sont en contradiction ? "

Les yeux vermillons clignèrent de manière suggestive examinant la personne maintenant ahurie devant elle.

" Tu… tu… Lève-toi tout de suite ! "

Elle essaya de pousser Shizuru rapidement mais réussit seulement à ce que la femme aux cheveux châtains réponde en se calant même plus près. Par crainte de causer à Shizuru de la douleur, la moitié des actions de Natsuki n'étaient pas le moins du monde efficace pour dissuader la femme plus vielle.

Durant leur petite lutte d'espace, la porte du bureau grinça un peu.

Alarmées, les deux se tournèrent vers l'entrée. La porte légèrement entrouverte mais personne n'était en vue.

Elles se regardèrent, confuses. Shizuru, bien que réticente, arrêta sa séance de taquineries pour se lever et aller vers la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle ne put trouver personne.

Sourcils froncés, Shizuru referme la porte. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse se tourner, elle entendit Natsuki hurlée en colère.

" Comment as-tu pu te permettre ! "

Paniquée, elle se retourna précipitamment pour trouver un bien au-delà de gros chat noir assis sur le bureau de Natsuki, gobant les cookies qu'elle avait préparé pour Natsuki.

Surprenant, le gros objet était agile en dépit du surdosage de sa largeur à ce que son corps devait supporter. Sautant du bureau avant que Natsuki puisse le clouer au sol, elle regarda Natsuki souriant de manière complaisante.

" Non ! Le rapport ! Je ne l'avais pas encore fini ! "

Attrapant le maintenant non seulement chiffonné mais tacheté avec de nombreuses petites empruntes de pattes du rapport, Natsuki se lamenta. Son visage prit une expression inestimable des plus mignonnes jamais vue par Shizuru -et pourtant elle en avait vues plus que la concernée ne soupçonnait.

" Ne pense pas que tu peux t'enfuir avec ça ! " Déclara-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur Mikoto un fois de plus.

Des sons de claquements, de collisions et d'objets se cassant remplirent la pièce.

Ignorant les regards meurtriers de Natsuki, Mikoto se regorgea de sa victoire en balançant sa queue d'amusement moqueur et en plus de cela, elle miaula paresseusement comme si elle était ennuyée par les piètres tentatives de Natsuki pour l'attraper.

" Argh! Je te haïs ! "

Juste quand elle se préparait à repartir pour un autre round, elle fut retenue par les épaules.

" Autorise moi. "

Avant que ces deux simple mots ne finirent d'être prononcés, elle disparut de la vue de Natsuki.

C'est seulement quand elle entendit son nom qu'elle se retourna pour trouver la femme aux cheveux châtains, un gros chat en main, s'approchait en souriant agréablement.

" Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de cela ? "

Natsuki observa les dégats, réalisant l'état dévasté de son bureau avant de regarder Mikoto se débattre, et relâcha un soupir.

" C'est le chat de la Reine Mikoto... Quels autres choix avons-nous ? " Dit-elle.

Shizuru ne répondit pas mais regarda silencieusement Mikoto qui souriait d'une oreille à une autre à l'entente de l'impuissance de Natsuki.

" Si c'est le cas, s'il te plaît, autorise moi à gérer le problème. " Dit Shizuru avant de quitter le bureau, en traînant Mikoto.

Elle plaça Mikoto dans un coin du couloir. Le chat montrant immédiatement ces dents de colère, les grinçant d'un air voulant menaçant.

" Je ne prête pas attention à qui un animal de compagnie tel que toi peut appartenir, je ne prête pas attention à ce ravage que tu as créée dans l'école. Cependant... " Elle fit une pause.

Ces yeux rouges sangs s'obscurcirent froidement. " Tu ne dois pas déranger mon temps passé avec Natsuki seule et tu ne dois pas manger le dessert que j'ai préparé pour Natsuki ! A cause de cela, sois prête à en payer le prix. " Continua-t-elle.

Cette après-midi, un misérable et perçant gémissement résonna à travers le couloir de bâtiment nord.

A partir de ce jour, bien que la machiavèlique Mikoto dérangeait encore la paix dans l'école, elle évitait religieusement le bureau de Natsuki comme la peste.

Quand elle approchait cette zone, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner avec des yeux craintifs avant de continuer son chemin vers un autre endroit.

Mais cela se passe dans le futur...

Vérifiant la forme fuyante de Mikoto, Shizuru retourna dans le bureau de Natsuki.

" Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je pensais avoir entendu le cri d'un gros chat. " Demanda Natsuki, qui était agenouillé sur le sol afin de ramasser les papiers éparpillés sur toute la surface de son bureau, s'éait arrêtée dans sa tâche pour la regarder.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsuki, je lui ai juste donné une leçon sur la nécessité d'avoir des manières respectueuses. "

Souriant agréablement, elle rejoignit Natsuki.

Vingt minutes après, à part des empruntes de pattes remplissant le rapport chiffonné, le bureau finalement reprit sa forme glorieuse d'antan.

Fatiguée, Natsuki se rallongea dans sa chaise, se massant les tempes.

" Je vais préparer un peu de thé pour toi. "

" Merci. "

Nettoyant le bazar qui était au préalable un plateau de cookies avant d'être ravagé sans merci par Mikoto, Shizuru fit son chemin vers le bureau.

Soudainement, le bâtiment tout entier fut secoué. Le tremblement causa presque la perte du thé de Shizuru. Presque mais les cookies ne furent pas épargnés.

Natsuki sauta presque immédiatement de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre.

Mesurant approximativement deux cent mètres de haut, des larges colonnes de feux remplirent le ciel, suivi par une série de lourdes expositions, l'une après l'autre.

A en juger la distance et la direction, la source du tumulte semblait être le terrain d'entraînement des élèves.

Chopant son manteau posé sur la chaise, Natsuki se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau avec Shizuru la suivant de près derrière.

* * *

Remarques:

Le surnom de l'auteur est asuka666

Le lien vers l'article est :

http / www . yamibo . com / ?tid15497&extra&page1

Le lien du blog de l'auteur est :

http / www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil ;)


	3. Aprèsmidi seconde partie

**A Day in the Life of Gakuenchou**

**Traductrice :** Applegreed

Merci pour les reviews,

J'ai remarqué que des gens des quatre coins du le monde lisent cette fic et j'avoue que j'adorerais avoir leur opinion

X)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Après-midi seconde partie  
**

**By Asuka**

* * *

Au dessus du terrain d'entraînement, un imposant groupe de slaves hideux pouvait être vu de loin.

« Slave ! »

Sans ralentir, elle se tourna et commanda Shizuru qui était juste derrière elle : « Vite, matérialises toi et engage le combat contre les slaves. Je viens aussi tôt que je peux. »

« Compris. »

Shizuru acquiesça, se matérialisa et vola en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

La Directrice n'est pas autorisée à se matérialiser sans l'approbation du comité sauf à l'unique exception qu'elle-même soit en danger.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Natsuki n'avait jamais avant autant haï cette règle que maintenant. Mais aussi longtemps qu'elle sera Gakuenchou, la Directrice de Garderobe, elle n'aura d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Prise par l'anxiété, elle augmenta son allure et continua à courir vers sa destination.

Ses pas urgents faisaient écho à ses battements de cœur furieux et à la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur le terrain de pratique. Aujourd'hui était prévu la première leçon de combats pour les nouvelles étudiantes.

Ces enfants étaient tous encore faibles et inexpérimentés.

Quand elle arriva sur la scène, elle était en quelque sorte soulagée de trouver que bien qu'il y avait des étudiantes qui étaient blessées, la plupart souffrait juste de blessures mineures.

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des slaves était rapidement dégagée par Shizuru et Yukariko.

C'était juste un problème de temps avant que tous les slaves soient détruits.

Réunissant des aides, elle forma rapidement des équipes pour aider à disperser les étudiantes de cette zone.

Seulement après avoir vu les deux Meisters dégageaient le dernier des orphans que Natsuki s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

Tout semblait sous contrôle maintenant.

Une des slaves en connaissant l'inutilité de la lutte se désengagea soudainement du combat et arma puis tira une boule de feu vers les élèves.

« Merde ! »

Totalement imprévu par des deux Meisters qui n'avaient pas suffisamment de temps pour intercepter l'attaque avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination et explose. Une étudiante fut jetée à terre et tomba à côté de Natsuki, grognant de douleur. Son bras droit était profondément blessé.

Natsuki fut témoin de la chute de son étudiante juste devant ses yeux, cependant même si elle était près, elle ne pouvait pas la sauver.

Enflammés par la colère, les yeux verts de Natsuki s'assombrirent avec une froideur mortelle qui sembla glacer l'air autour d'elle.

S'agenouillant, elle ramassa un bâton utilisé comme arme par les corails.

Soulevant le bâton grisâtre, elle le lança vers le slave avec la résolution froide d'un bourreau déterminé.

Coupant l'air avec une vélocité mortelle incroyable, il s'abattit à travers le corps du slave qui laissa échapper un hoquet mué, le bâton passa à travers sa poitrine le tuant instantanément.

Après s'être occupées des deux slaves restants, Shizuru et Yukariko redescendirent sur le terrain.

« Gakuenchou ! Vous êtes incroyable ! » S'exclama Yukariko en stupéfaction envers Natsuki qui bandait l'élève blessée.

« Vous arrivez non seulement à tuer l'orphan en utilisant un bâton de pratique de corail en une touche mais vous le faites sans vous

matérialisez ! »

« Définitivement. Même durant ses jours d'étudiante, Natsuki a toujours été la meilleur combattante. Bien qu'elle n'était pas première en tout, personne ne pouvait la battre quand on en venait au combat. »

Se dé-matérialisant, Shizuru portait maintenant son uniforme pourpre et hochait la tête d'appréciation vers Yukariko pour un travail bien fait avant de marcher jusqu'à Natsuki.

« As-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

« C'est bon. La blessure peut être soignée par Youko… à part elle… »

Sur ce, Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable, ses yeux verts baissés de culpabilité et de honte.

Cette enfant aurait été sauve si elle ne l'avait pas aidée à secourir les autres étudiants.

Pas longtemps après, Youko et son équipe emportèrent les blessés et laissèrent l'orphan lancer l'attaque surprise.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. »

L'élève, bien que pale à cause de la perte de sang, secoua fermement la tête et dit : « Ce n'était pas votre faute. C'est entièrement à cause de mon incompétence que je n'ai pas pu esquiver à temps. »

« … Merci. Tu es vraiment une enfant gentille et attentionnée. »

Caressant sa tête quand elle se pencha, elle la ramassa avec aise et la porta à l'infirmerie.

« Ah ! Gakuenchou, je… je… »

La soudaineté de l'action de Natsuki provoqua un rougissement désespéré de l'étudiante qui commençait à frissonner.

« L'ambulance est partie et ça leur prendra du temps avant de revenir mais ta blessure doit être soignée aussi tôt que possible. »

« Mais… Je peux encore marcher… »

« Puisque Gakuenchou a décidé de te porter là-bas elle-même, fais juste ce qu'elle souhaite. Ne résiste pas plus. » Ajouta Shizuru.

Prenant en compte le conseil de la Meister de Graceful Amethyst, l'étudiante abandonna après un court moment d'hésitation.

En vrai, l'inflexibilité de Natsuki ne l'aurait pas autorisée à refuser son offre en premier lieu. Après avoir placé gentiment son élève sur un lit avec soin, au moment de se relever, elle sentit un poids sur sa manche.

« Gakuenchou-sama. »

Après l'avoir appelée, l'étudiante encore rougissante baissa le regard désespérément, semblant incertaine de la façon dont continuer.

Voyant cela, Natsuki abaissa ses yeux au niveau des siens, sourit chaudement et demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'élève, stupéfiée, regarda d'un air penaud un rare moment de sourire et gentillesse de la part de Natsuki, et rougit même plus.

Luttant contre sa douleur et avec difficulté, elle parvînt à retirer de sa poche un sachet de cookies. « C'est ce que j'ai fais en classe de cuisine aujourd'hui, j'espère que Gakuenchou l'acceptera. »

Rougissant furieusement, elle posa le cadeau à l'aveuglette dans les mains de Natsuki.

Presque immédiatement après, elle ramena rapidement sa main avec le cadeau.

« Huh ? »

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué. Les cookies… dans le milieu de ce chaos ont dû se casser… Je ne peux pas vous les donner. »

Une si rare opportunité… perdue. De temps en temps elle voudra à nouveau lui offrir quelque chose mais n'aura probablement pas assez de courage.

Mais… le sachet de cookies s'échappait… la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bernée par cette main injuste qui lui retirait son dût.

« S'il te plaît… donne le moi. Tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais me le donner ? Comment peux-tu reprendre un cadeau ? »

Toujours souriante, elle réclama doucement le sac de cookies, l'ouvrit et en mangea un morceau devant elle.

« C'était délicieux. Merci. »

La fille, émue par l'attention gentille de Natsuki, sentit les larmes coulée de son visage. Natsuki sortit son mouchoir et essuya gentiment les larmes de son visage.

« Repose toi et remettes toi vite de ta blessure. J'attendrais pour ta prochaine fournée de cookies. »

« Hai ! »

La fille acquiesça avec enthousiasme, son visage se remplissant d'une joie merveilleuse avant de se reposer et autorisait Youko à s'occuper ses blessures.

Seulement après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, elle remarqua que Shizuru la regardait, pensive.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que les cookies avaient bon goût ? »

Arrêtant dans sa marche, Natsuki offrit le sachet de cookies à Shizuru.

« C'est bon. Tu en veux un ? »

« Non merci. »

Tournant sa tête sur le côté et avec de rapides et urgentes enjambées, elle dépassa Natsuki.

Ne sachant pas quand cela avait commencé mais dans sa mémoire récente, Shizuru avait toujours marché à ses côtés ou un peu derrière elle. Jamais ne l'avait-elle, comme maintenant, apparemment laisser derrière et marchait devant.

Se reprenant de cette soudaine réaction, Natsuki accéléra et une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapée, observant ses pas, elle marcha à ses côtés.

« Shizuru ? »

« Laisse moi seule. »

« En colère ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste… »

Arrêtant brièvement sa marche, elle se retourna pour faire face à Natsuki.

« Natsuki est en vrai une personne gentille et attentionnée. La plupart des gens n'ont pas l'opportunité de te connaître réellement parce qu'ils sont tous effrayés par ton air sévère et sérieux que tu portes constamment. S'ils apprenaient mieux à te connaître… tu ne recevrais pas juste un sachet de cookies. »

« Mais tu ne reçois pas des tonnes de cookies ? »

« C'est différent ! »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

L'éclat soudain, hors de la réaction normale rendit considérablement Natsuki confuse.

« Je sais que ce sont juste des simples admiratrices. Je sais comment les réconforter, comment prendre soin à ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Mais toi… »

« Tu veux dire que je ne sais pas ? »

Fixant son regard vers les yeux vermeils, les yeux de couleur vert sombre révélaient la tempête menaçante à l'intérieur.

Elle ne semblait pas apprécier entendre les mots de Shizuru.

« Oublies ça. Disons que je n'ai jamais dis ça. »

Évitant son regard, Shizuru se tourna pour partir.

« Stop ! Je ne t'autorise pas à quitter cette endroit sans réponse claire. »

Attrapant son bras, elle la ramena fermement et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste admettre que tu es jalouse ? »

« Natsuki est mienne, et uniquement mienne ! Personne n'est suffisamment bien pour rivaliser avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être jalouse. »

Levant ses sourcils de surprise, les émeraudes découvrirent que les rubis l'évitaient.

« C'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, alors s'il te plaît regarde moi et redis le. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Le ton perdu son mordant, devenant plus gêné maintenant avec une touche de timidité.

Natsuki ria.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

« Huh ? »

A cet instant quand Shizuru eut la bouche ouverte, Natsuki y plaça un morceau de cookies qu'elle avait préparé dans ses mains.

Incertaine de la raison derrière les actions de Natsuki, elle regarda cette dernière en confusion.

Un instant après, elle trouva son menton être soulevé pour découvrir une Natsuki souriant de minière presque diabolique en face d'elle.

« Le coin de ta bouche… miettes de cookie. »

« Mou il n'y en a pas. Je… »

La petite protestation qu'elle allait formuler fut perdue dans ce baiser.

Au dessus du soleil couchant, deux silhouettes pouvaient être vues, collées corps contre corps, parfaitement épanouies dans leur baiser.

La journée de Natsuki Kruger, Directrice de Garderobe, fut comme toujours excitante et mouvementée.

Quand l'obscurité tomba sur Garderobe, l'académie affairée devînt silencieuse, accueillant l'arrivée de la nuit…

* * *

Remarque :

Le nom de l'auteur est asuka666

Le lien de l'article est : http / www . yamibo . com / ?tid15497&extra&page1

Le lien du blog de l'auteur : http / www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

* * *

**Annonce exceptionnelle : **

J'ai -pour la toute première fois- pris de l'avance dans mes traductions.

Si, si c'est vrai. Pour preuve vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine =J

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que un chapitre.

Mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai prévu d'autres traductions ;)


	4. Soir

**A Day in the Life of Gakuenchou**

**Traductrice** : Applegreed (je rappelle qu'elle existe déjà en anglais grâce à **glowie**)

Ceci est le dernier chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi cette fanfiction =)

Merci pour les reviews et Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Night**

**By lingxue (yuki)

* * *

**

Attrapant la main de Shizuru, elle tourna le dos au bâtiment. Natsuki ne retourna pas à son bureau, comme elle en avait l'habitude. A la place, elle amena Shizuru dans ses quartiers.

« Natsuki ? » Demanda une Shizuru confuse.

« Les papiers peuvent attendre encore demain. » Répondit Natsuki sans détours. « Et avec l'incident des slaves dans l'académie aujourd'hui… je suis fatiguée. »

Pour dire vrai, Natsuki n'était pas la seule à être fatiguée, mais plutôt Shizuru. La confrontation avec les slaves lui en avait demandé beaucoup et la connaissant, aussi longtemps que Natsuki travaillerait, Shizuru continuerait à lui tenir compagnie. C'est seulement quand elle arrêterait de bosser que la plus âgée s'autoriserait à prendre du repos.

« Hmm… dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. » En entendant l'autorisation de la jeune femme, Shizuru offrit immédiatement : « Je vais préparer l'eau chaude. »

Natsuki l'arrêta. « Laisse les servants s'en occupaient. Je te laisserais prendre ton bain en première, j'ai besoin de sortir pour un moment. »

« Huh ? » Shizuru savait que la jeune fille a toujours préféré prendre un bain relaxant avant manger, une part importante de son rituel quotidien pour se détendre d'une dure journée de travail. Natsuki avait besoin de ça. Natsuki n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle était fatiguée ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller en première ?

« Tu y vas en première. » Pressa Natsuki quand elle tourna son visage de profil. « Sinon… sinon je serais en colère. »

Les yeux vermeils regardaient intensément la beauté aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Natsuki m'en veut pour quelque chose ? Cependant, voyant Natsuki si inflexible, elle décida qu'il fallait mieux obtempérer pour l'instant. « Dans ce cas… Je prendrais mon bain en première. »

Observant Shizuru se dirigeait à la salle de bain, Natsuki se glissa silencieusement hors de ses quartiers et s'avança en direction des cuisine.

En pensant à ça, depuis qu'elle connaissait Shizuru à l'académie, Shizuru avait toujours pris la peine de préparer la nourriture et le dessert pour elle. Pas une fois elle n'avait retourné la faveur à Shizuru.

Puisque Shizuru avait eu une journée éreintante, ce serait aussi inconsidéré de la laisser préparer le dîner, non ?

Même si depuis que la femme aux cheveux noirs avait été graduée, les cuisines étaient l'un des endroits qu'elle visitait le moins. Dans ses années de service comme une des Colonnes, elle avait dû beaucoup voyager et avait en plus… besoin de savoir s'installer en plein air, style BBQ . Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas après qu'elle eut pris le rôle de Gakuenchou de Garderobe, entre ces charge de travail importantes et toutes les rencontres et parties officielles qui requièrent sa présence, elle avait autorisé volontiers Shizuru ou les servantes à prendre soin dans cette aspect de sa vie.

Heureusement… Elle n'avait pas perdu les quelque connaissances culinaires qu'elle avait acquises durant sa scolarité.

Nerveusement, elle s'équipa de couteaux, poêles à frire et différents ingrédients de cuisine. Soupir… ça faisait longtemps… heureusement qu'elle se rappelait comment les utiliser correctement.

Quand elle allait mettre la poêle sur la table, elle aperçut une horreur encombrer la table, un tas de sachets de cookies mignons exposé avec raffinement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta sans plus de cérémonie les cadeaux que les étudiantes avaient donnés à Shizuru dans l'eau salée.

Se refocaliser sur sa tâche…

'Ne soit pas effrayée, ne soit pas effrayée.' Se rassura-t-elle.

'Bien que tes notes culinaires étaient toujours survolées suffisamment la moyenne pour te permettre de passer… bien que tu ne saches absolument pas utiliser la multitude d'ustensiles et les équipements de la cuisine… tes notes étaient les meilleurs quand cela demander des connaissances ou savoir se battre. Prend juste ça comme si tu gérais l'académie ou mieux ! Comme si tu t'engageais dans un combat à mort.'

Malgré tout… Elle voulait vraiment, pour une fois, cuisiner pour Shizuru.

Autorisant son corps à se relaxer dans le bain spacieux, Shizuru décida de se prélasser pour une fois, juste s'asseoir et apprécier un bon bain chaud.

Le Gakuenchou, sans l'approbation du comité, n'était pas autorisée à se matérialiser à la seule exception d'être elle-même en danger… A cause de ça, elle avait requièré d'être transférer à l'académie à la place de son assignement hors du territoire. Elle voulait assister Natsuki dans ses taches administratives mais plus important, rester près d'elle et assurer sa sécurité personnelle.

En fait… c'était son désir le plus cher ? Non ? Être capable de veiller sur Natsuki, de la protéger… Shizuru, étant élevée dans le luxe de la noblesse, une vie avait été soigneusement planifiée et appliquée pour elle… C'était la première fois qu'elle avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait personnellement faire.

Endurant l'entraînement spartiate, travaillant dur pour gagner le titre de #1 pour qu'elle puisse librement choisir son chemin. Passant outre le style de vie luxurieuse que son homonyme amenait, elle s'était offerte volontiers comme une des 5 Colonnes, une position qui promettait seulement des missions dangereuses, de grandes responsabilités et une lourde charge de travail. Tout ça pour l'unique personne importante de sa vie.

La seule chose est.. serait que cette personne important ne comprenne jamais ces sentiments pour elle ?

« Clang ! » un son silencieux éloigné fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'eau mais il arriva atténué à destination et n'attira pas l'attention de la beauté aux cheveux dorés.

'Hrmm… Je n'ai pas préparé le dîner… pas de problème… Je laisserais les servantes s'en occuper pour aujourd'hui…'

L'excellent chauffage du système d'eau faisait un bon travail… ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Shizuru sortit du bain.

« Natsuki ? » Shizuru fronça un sourcil quand elle ne put trouver sa beauté aux cheveux corbeaux dans le salon ou dans la chambre.

Juste qu'elle pensa faire un tour au bureau sa Gakuenchou, elle fit Natsuki sortir la tête de la salle à manger. Avec les joues légèrement rouges, elle annonça : « Le dîner est prêt. Viens manger. »

« Huh ? » Une Shizuru surprise haussa les sourcils et se dirigea dans la pièce.

Prenant en compte les standards de Shizuru, la nourriture actuellement éparpillée sur la table ne pouvait être considérée comme 'invitante'.

Le faible parfum de banane ne masquer que partiellement l'odeur brulée qui se venait de la cuisine. De simples bols et plats blancs étaient utilisés pour accueillir différents plats.

Une soupe de brownie, dégageant vaguement l'arôme de ce qui devait être de la vanille accompagnée de fines tranches de pain et de fromages mais ressemblait plus à une purée de pommes de terre, était servi comme le plat principal.

Le mixte de légumes laissant apparaitre ce qui semblait être de gros morceaux de bœuf et comme dessert ? Des œufs pas cuits en pudding avec une couche de eau sucrée flottant au dessus.

« J'ai passé une heure pour faire ça ! » Debout à côté de la table, Natsuki, la tête tournait ailleurs, probablement pour cacher son joues rouges betteraves. « Même si ça n'est pas joli, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce propos. Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisse manger. »

Shizuru sourit. Elle marcha jusqu'à Natsuki et l'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte. « Je suis si contente ! C'est la première fois que Natsuki cuisine pour moi ! »

« Shiz… Shizuru ! Ça suffit ! » Brailla une Natsuki rouge cependant elle ne tenta pas de se libérer elle-même de cette situation "difficile".

'Soupir… Oublie ça… Ça a été une dure journée pour elle, je peux ignorer certaines relâches.' Natsuki se convainquit que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne la repoussa pas.

Souriant joyeusement, la beauté enchanteresse décida de laisser Natsuki tranquille pendant qu'elle tournait son attention sur la nourriture.

Donnant un petit coup de coude pour que Natsuki s'assoie à ses côtés, elle essaya la surprenante, le goût était bon. « Délicieux ! » S'exclama Shizuru, faisant éloge de sa cuisine.

Pas convaincue, la beauté aux cheveux noirs sourit de manière désabusée pendant qu'elle lorgnait sur les autres plats, sans amorcer de mouvement pour les essayer. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me réconforter tu sais… Je sais comment mes compétences sont en cuisine.

Ces plats préparaient lui rappeler ce que petite, elle apprenait à ses étudiantes, même Natsuki redoutait de les essayer elle-même.

Ils devaient être affreux. Elle savait déjà plus où elle avait trouvé le courage de présenter ce gâchis sur la table, devant Shizuru.

Secouant la tête, « Non… Honnêtement, c'est vraiment bon ! » Récupérant un peu de soupe, elle amena la cuillère à la bouche de Natsuki et la pressa d'essayer : « Essaye ça ! »

« Mou, Shizuru ! Je peux me nourrir… » Engloutissant la cuillère, elle ferma les yeux et se redressa quand elle avalait le liquide brownie en une fois. « Hmm… pas mauvais ! »

« Ara, je te l'ai dis ! » Shizuru coupa une part de bœuf. Bien que c'était un peu brûlé à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était encore juteux et tendre.

Juste en regardant l'apparence, certains n'auraient jamais sus la délicatesse de ces plats.

Comme celle qui les avait préparés. Juste comme Natsuki. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était froid et distante mais ils étaient tous dupés par son apparence extérieure. Elle était en vérité gentille et douce à l'intérieur.

Appréciant le vin rouge, pas cher mais l'accompagnement parfait du bœuf, Shizuru cacha un sourire narquois derrière le verre. 'Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi après tout, si trop de gens connaissait ce côté de Natsuki… elle aurait sûrement plein d'admirateurs.'

La bonté de Natsuki ? Besoin d'être connu par elle seule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? » Demanda Natsuki, curieuse.

« Rien… »

Une pointe de curiosité encore persista dans ses yeux verts jades quand ils regardaient leurs homologues vermeils, puis après avoir manifestement abandonnés, elle continua de manger.

« Natsuki »

« Oui ? »

Attrapant les mains fines mais rêches de Natsuki, mains dont les doigts étaient maintenant couverts de pansements, elle déclara : « Merci. »

Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Après dîner, Natsuki courut à la salle de bain. Seule, sous la douche, elle toucha inconsciemment ses lèvres de ses doigts.

Le dîner de cette nuit apportait de la douceur à son cœur ! En moins d'une heure, Shizuru lui avait brillamment volé un bon nombre de baisers.

Vraiment ! Shizuru ! Après toutes ces années, toujours aussi dragueuse. Si seulement elle était sage et non aussi agitée, elle serait la quintessence de la perfection.

Fermant ses yeux, remontèrent des souvenirs de son visage pourpre, le sourire ensorcelant, les yeux enchanteurs et ces douces lèvres succulentes…

La beauté aux yeux d'émeraudes, au fond de son cœur, savait qu'elle était volontaire pour l'initiative de Shizuru. Sans elle, sa vie d'Otome serait seulement rempli avec le désir de combattre et elle n'aurait jamais expérimenté cette merveille.

Revenant dans le salon, les lumières étaient tamisées. Sous la douce lueur, Shizuru, à moitié assise sur le divan, lisait un livre.

« Le Livre de Conduite des Otomes. » Un sujet sérieux. Natsuki avança d'un pas, prit le livre, attrapant un Shizuru surprise et désarmée, et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.

« Hmm… »

Finalement, leurs lèvres non-volontaires autorisèrent leur propriétaire à réapprovisionner leur besoin d'air.

« Dors dans ma chambre cette nuit. » Dit Natsuki.

« Huh ? »

« Je te sauve du dérangement de venir et me déranger demain matin. Non ? » Taquina Natsuki quand elle toucha son nez.

Shizuru fit la moue et puis ria. C'était ça, l'accommodation de Natsuki, qu'elle osait de répéter ses différentes taquineries tentées sur elle.

C'était leur façon d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Non ?

« Devrions nous ? »

« Oui. » Natsuki hocha de la tête. Enlaçant la main de Shizuru, elle la dirigea dans sa chambre. Shizuru ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Shizuru, je t'aime. »

« Huh ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je ne me répéterais pas ! »

« Ara, ara ! Ne sois pas méchante. S'il te plaît dis le une fois de plus ! »

« Pas moyen… Eh ! Shizuru, regarde où tu mets tes mains ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hey ! Uhh… »

END

* * *

Remarques :

Le nom de l'auteur est lingxue ou yuki.

J'ai pas réussi à mettre les adresses de son blog mais vous pouvez les trouvez sur A Day in the Life of Gakuenchu de glowie.

Elle a PLEIN de petites histoires de ShizNat réchauffant le cœur… d'après glowie

* * *

C'était sympa mais...

C'est fini T_T


End file.
